


A Watchers Lust

by HaleyMead



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 20:36:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11699454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaleyMead/pseuds/HaleyMead
Summary: Kagero was sent to spy on certain princess but things go differently then she plans.





	A Watchers Lust

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment on what you think of the story and how I could improve. Let me know what pairings I should do in the future.

Kagero was on a mission. She was supposed to be watching princess Camilla of Nohr at all times. Right now it was the middle of the night and the princess was asleep but Kagero would not leave her post. Camilla sat up and Kagero readied her weapons thinking she had been detected. Camilla however started walking to the bathroom. Kagero then realized that Camilla slept naked. She wanted to tear her eyes away from the naked princess but she could not. “Snap out of it Kagero”. She said to herself. “ You have always been attracted to men like Saizo and never to a woman so why now especially to your lieges sworn enemy”. While she was having this problem with herself Camilla came out of the bathroom. On her way back to bed she saw the shadow of a female spy out the window. “I wonder who that is and if she can resist my body” Camilla said to herself. Pretending not to notice her camilla lay back down in bed. She slowly moved her hand down her body to her vagina and inserted two fingers in and started pumping them in and out. 

Kagero heard Camilla moan loudly and turned around to find her pleasuring herself. Kagero watched and eventually could not take it anymore. She moved her hand up her shirt and started massaging her breasts. Playing with them and pinching them in pleasurable spots. Kagero forgot what she was supposed to be doing and moaned out loud. She quickly removed her hand and tried to stay as quiet as possible. Camilla heard the sound and smiled to herself. “Did you enjoy the show darling” she asked Kagero knowing she was talking to her came out of hiding. “If you let me go” Kagero said “ I promise I will not tell anyone what I saw. Camilla just smiled and looked at her with lustful eyes. She had a beautiful body with large breasts and long smooth brown hair. “I will let you go on one condition” Camilla said. “That is that you stay and have some fun first. “Sorry but I am not attracted to women” replied Kagero. “Nonsense” said Camilla “I heard you enjoying yourself outside the window while I was pleasuring myself. Kagero could not respond to this.

Camilla got up and sexily walked over to the ninja. “Plus I can’t just let this beautiful body be wasted on men now can I”. Camilla took Kagero’s hand and lay her down on the bed. “This will be a moment you never forget” Said Camilla. Camilla first took the band out of Kagero’s hair letting it fall over her face. She then leaned down and gently kissed Kagero. Kagero instantly pulled Camilla down on top of her and kissed back passionately. As they kissed kagero ran her hands through Camilla’s long lavender hair. To her surprise it even smelled like lavender. Camilla broke the kiss to remove Kagero’s armor and bra. Camilla was amazed at the sight in front of her. “I thought my breasts were big but these might come close to them. Kagero pushed Camilla’s head onto one of her breasts. Camilla took the invitation and started sucking on Kagero’s left breast. Kagero tightened her hold on Camilla’s hair and moaned at the feeling of the the princesses tongue on her nipple. Camilla wanted to see more so she slowly moved her head down her new lover's body kissing the skin on her stomach. When she reached her vagina she looked up at her lover. Kagero nodded her approval and Camilla went in. She stuck her tongue in her pussy and took long lickes enjoying the taste of her lover’s juices. She soon inserted two of her fingers to give even more pleasure. Kagero leaned her head back and moaned loudly and lustfully. She soon reached orgasm and grabbed onto Camilla’s hair for support. Camilla ate every last drop of her juices then moved up to kiss her lover once again. Kagero loved the taste of her juices and wanted to taste Camilla’s.

Kagero Flipped them over so she was on top then continued the kiss. She moved her lips down to the princess's neck and gently bit the skin. Camilla moaned and ran her hands through Kagero's hair. Kagero then moved down to Camilla’s large breasts and began to play with them. She gently flicked the left nipple then the right. She then started suckling Camilla’s breasts. She then moved to the princess’s pussy. She gently inserted two fingers in and pumped them in and out. She did this until the craving for her lover’s juices became overwhelming. She stuck her tongue in her pussy and tried to hit every pleasure point until her princess came. And she did orgasm at Kagero’s masterful tonguing. Kagero ate every last drop that came out.She then went back up and kissed the princess once again. They took turns for the rest of the night and when they were worn out fell asleep in each others loving embrace. After that night Kagero took every mission concerning Princess Camilla so she could lay in her lover's arms once again.


End file.
